Sukai (Fukutsu no Seishin)
"Just as the senses can be snared, so too can they be un-snared." Background Sukai has never travelled away from the Starfall Isles, and nor does she particularly care to. Born to an old clan nestled deep within the Starwood Strand, the abnormality of the forest was her norm, and she had no real desire to change it. Her parents were religious leaders, priest and priestess respectively with an adoration and reverence for higher powers, and consequent neglect of anything that did not constitute as such. Utterly ordinary, Sukai was brought up as an acolyte of their religion, but never found the calling they insisted was there if only she could listen. All she heard were incomprehensible whispers, but those were no such calling from a deity, as her parents scolded her in despair. The whispering of the Strand should never be heeded, they told her strictly. It was the only time they ever paid her any real attention outside of religious rites, and as such it was the only lesson she ever managed to take to heart. It was the best thing they could ever have taught her. Unable to hear the calling they insisted was beyond the dark whispers, she instead dedicated her studies to the warped forest around them. Forewarned as she was, with her entire life spent in a clan that knew how to stay safe and subconsciously learning the techniques, they held no allure for her. They did, however, spill their secrets. She learnt how to differentiate between the forest’s moods. When it was pleased, somewhere some unfortunate soul had fallen prey to its whispers. When it was furious, a soul had escaped. Eagerness meant a new target to capture, and satisfaction meant a time warp was in place. Using these sensations, she took her clan’s ability to survive and transformed it into thriving, dancing with the trees with little risk to herself, as long as she paid close heed to its moods. And then, in that fashion, she found this calling her parents had always talked about, but for her it wasn’t obeying every whim of a higher power that may or may not exist. Instead, it was something far more real - saving dragons from the horrors of the Strand. By following the whispers, she could find the targets and lead them to safety. Oftentimes, the danger was already in their minds, and so came the challenge of delicately unravelling the snares controlling their senses and actions. At some point, she wandered from her parents’ clan, and never returned. Engrossed in her work, she kept traversing the Strand as a silent saviour until she stumbled across Fukutsu no Seishin, clearing land for their new lair. They didn’t plan on staying for long, they assured her as she went to warn them - new clans almost always fell prey to the Strand - but if she’d teach them how to survive, they’d appreciate it. She traded secrets for stories of the world outside of the eeriely glowing trees, settling in their little encampment - never permanent, just as they’d promised - and guided them in their endeavours throughout their stay in the forest. No-one was more surprised than Sukai when they moved on to the Focal Point and she trailed along with them. Personality Sukai is a quiet dragon, with a fascination for how the mind works. Her years as a Strand guide have taught her to be empathic, and her presence is found soothing by almost everyone in the clan. Inherently, she is kind and always willing to help, but her patience is not infinite, although it is not necessarily obvious when she’s angry. Her anger is cold, demonstrated through layered comments that do not always say what they seem - those best at identifying it call her scathing when furious. She is inquisitive about the world outside of the Starwood Strand, although she far prefers to hear it through stories than go travelling to see it herself. That’s not to say she doesn’t watch the portal, sometimes, in case of a glimpse. Role Within The Clan Sukai has found herself the default dragon to go to if someone is feeling down. Her years in the Strand have left her highly attuned to emotions, with the capability to help others control them. In a now large clan, with a few volatile members, squabbles are not all that uncommon and she is very good at mediating - although a few particularly stubborn cases have her clacking her beak until they back down. She’d never realised how intimidating understanding the Strand made her until two warriors chose not to fight with her. Appearance She’s been described as enchanting more than once, and while Sukai largely ignores the compliments, she is aware that her plumage is startlingly bright and there’s a glow to her that comes from her inner magic. Strand magic, some mutter. Abilities Magic Her magic is not conventional, but as an Arcane dragon born and raised in - or by, some might argue - the Starwood Strand, that’s not overly surprising. Instead of grand displays, her abilities are subtle, messing with the mind and holding the potential to save or destroy it as she wishes. Mélée Her beak is sharp, but she sees no reason to use traditional fighting methods when nothing about her is traditional, and does little more than ensure her physique is limber enough to move at the speed she desires. Relationships Kaijin A musician and minstral that travelled to their clan and then settled, she was first drawn to him by his songs and tales, and that awe has never faded. In turn, Kaijin thought her the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes upon, and has written many songs in her honour. In time, they grew closer, and learnt that the other’s personality matched their initial impressions. Kaijin travels occasionally, and Sukai always eagerly awaits his return. Trivia * Sukai (スカイ) is the Japanese katakana for sky Category:Counsellor Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Female Category:Skydancer